<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misconception of Love by yeonier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989987">Misconception of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonier/pseuds/yeonier'>yeonier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonier/pseuds/yeonier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misconception of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p>A sound of heels echoed through the hall. There are no other sounds beside that. It was quiet. All the people who were present were tense, and tried not to stare at the owner of the heels.</p><p>"We're going to start the class. Please close the door at the back, thank you." All students grimace at the thoughts of their classmates who were late, even for one second. </p><p>
  <em> "Damn, she really is strict." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I thought it was a baseless rumours, but I guess it's tru-" </em>
</p><p>"Silence, please."</p><p>The two students flinched at the coldness of the voice. Both students didn't dare to look up as they knew the person in front of them was looking with her cold stare. They swear even their sweats turn cold because of Kwon Eunbi, their Algebra professor. Kwon Eunbi was well known with her beauty, and strict demeanor. Lots of students secretly worship her, but are blatantly scared of her. Her name was well known in Mathematics degrees when three years ago, she locked the door to her classroom as soon as the clock hit 09.00 AM, on her first day teaching. Ever since that day, no students dare to come late to her classes. </p><p>The class proceeded in silence. No one dares enough to make a noise, unless their name was called to solve the problems. Although she was strict, Eunbi was loved by her students with how easy she taught them. And the way she was open for discussion and help solving the problem makes her students adore her. Her classes are always full, but she remembers each and one of them. </p><p>"Okay, class dismissed. You can put all your homeworks on my desk before you go out."</p><p>One by one stood and put their papers on Eunbi's desk. She stood beside her desk, nodding at her students when they put their papers. She was about to tidy up the papers, someone ran toward her desk.</p><p>"Professor Kwon!" Eunbi looked up from her desk. She saw Kang Hyewon, one of her students, running at her, panicked. "Yes, Ms. Kang?" Hyewon took a deep breath.</p><p>"Professor, I'm so sorry I left my papers in the canteen this morning. Can I take them real fast? Please, just for 5 minutes!"</p><p>Eunbi stares at the student. Hyewon was one of her bright students in the class, and she was pretty sure she's not lying. Eunbi gave her a nod.</p><p>"You may go. I give you 5 minutes." Hyewon nodded her head vigorously and ran to the door. Eunbi saw someone standing by the door, probably waiting for Hyewon. "Sakuchan, wait for me okay? I'll be real quick!"</p><p>Before Sakura could reply, Hyewon dashed out. Miyawaki Sakura, a genius Japanese. That was how Eunbi saw her. Hyewon might be one of the brightest students in her class, but Sakura is a genius. She knew it the moment she saw Sakura use another method to solve the problem. Apparently, she made her own formula to solve the problem quickly.</p><p>"Ms. Miyawaki, how was your paper going?" Sakura turned her head when she heard her name being called. Eunbi now took a seat on her chair. Sakura walked to her professor.</p><p>"Hello, Professor Kwon. Good to know that you remember your students name. It went well, I guess." Eunbi smiles softly, even though her expression flashes a sign of discomfort at her student's tone. "As expected of you. Do you have any difficulties regarding your paper? From your progress last week, I see you are going to create a new formula, again."</p><p>Eunbi always enjoyed reading Sakura's paper, especially now since it was their thesis paper. It amazed her how Sakura could always find another perspective to break the formulas. Sakura grinned.</p><p>"Yes, Professor. I do find a little bit difficult for some. But I guess I need those trials and errors for this thesis."</p><p>Eunbi nodded her head. "True, it will be less challenging if you didn't get any errors. But I could offer you my help, if you want. I would be glad to have a discussion with you. Your thesis is quite interesting. Even Professor Lee agrees with me."</p><p>Eunbi could see Sakura's eyes sparkled. "It would be an honour if you could help me with those, professor. But I do think I will need help for other things." Before Eunbi could question Sakura's statement, Hyewon came, panting. "Here you go, Professor Kwon. I'm so sorry for making you wait."</p><p>Eunbi took the paper from Hyewon's hand. "It's alright. I'll see both of you next week."</p><p>Both students bowed their heads and walked out of the class. Eunbi followed them shortly. As she closed the door, she could see Hyewon and Sakura still standing outside her class.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for making you wait." Sakura's smile lopsided at Hyewon before she fixed her bangs. "Don't worry, Kangchan. Come now, I bet Yena is waiting for us." Hyewon linked her arms with Sakura before they walked away. Eunbi was still staring at her two students, and her attention went to their linked arms. </p><p>"Ah, to be young again."</p><p>Eunbi turns her head and sees Seunggi, the head Professor for Mathematics Degree. Eunbi smiled at him.</p><p>"It sure has been too long for you, Professor." Seunggi frowned at her jokingly, making Eunbi let out a light chuckle. "I still remember when you're their age. How time flies." Eunbi shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Well, Professor, I don't remember doing that at school."</p><p>Seunggi nodded.</p><p>"And you missed your youth! You're supposed to enjoy both studies and relationships at that age, Kwon."</p><p>Seunggi elbowed her softly. "And just so you know, my daughter is single."</p><p>Eunbi rolled her eyes at Seunggi, who wiggled his grey brows. Ever since she was a student, Lee Seunggi was one of the professors that she got closed with. And she was glad to know that he was still teaching, making her his colleagues. He was sweet and kind, but also a worrywart.</p><p>"I'll be fine, Professor. I don't think I could handle a relationship now."</p><p>Seunggi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying, in case you need.. You know, having fun?"</p><p>Eunbi nodded wordlessly. She was almost 29 years old this year, but she was never in a relationship before. It's not like she was desperate for one though. She was dead set to reach her goals, her dreams, to think about anything else. She does have a friend, her own cousin. And it was enough for her. The addition of Seunggi as her friend is also enough. She doesn't need anything else at this moment. All she wanted was just for her to focus on teaching, and nothing else.</p><p>"Speaking of fun, you got the invitation for the drink night, right?"</p><p>Eunbi turn her head to face Seunggi.</p><p>"Ah, it's time for that already?" Seunggi nodded before he opened the door to the faculty room for Eunbi. Eunbi bows her head before she steps inside. "Yes. Maybe they left the invitation on your desk. You should come, don't let this old man come alone like last year!"</p><p>Eunbi giggled and walked to her desk. True to Seunggi's words, there is an invitation in her desk. Eunbi put all the papers and took the envelope before she read the letter.</p><p>"Hmm.. Should I go this year?"</p><p>--</p><p>Yena and Hyewon stare at Sakura, who was playing with her food, but with a small smile on her face. Yena and Hyewon look at each other at their friend. "Are you sure she was okay when you left to get your papers?"</p><p>Hyewon nodded, affirmative with her statement. "Pretty sure. I saw her talking with Professor Kwon."</p><p>A knowing smirk formed into Yena's lips. "Oho~ Then I know what makes her smile like an idiot then." Both Yena and Hyewon once again turn their head to Sakura, who was still playing with her food. Yena cleared her throat.</p><p>"Oh, Professor Kwon."</p><p>Sakura lifted her head instantly, only to find her two friends smirking at her. Sakura rolled her eyes with her ears turned red. ".. Fuck you two." Yena whistles. "No thanks. So, Professor Kwon, huh. I don't know you have a thing for older women."</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes, making Yena's grin grow larger. Hyewon smirk. "So, what did you guys talk about when I left? Where to meet after class? Or she invites you to her home?" Sakura smirked at the thought, and her little joke she threw to her professor.</p><p>"Nah, if we were talking about that, I won't sit here with you losers. Sadly, we were just talking about my papers"</p><p>Hyewon scoffed before leaning back to her chair.</p><p>"Lame."</p><p>Sakura shrugged her shoulders before she rested her elbows to the table.</p><p>"Anyway, did you get invited for a drink night? I heard everyone from our class joined." Hyewon just smirked when she knew that Sakura was just trying to change the discussion, so she let her. Unlike Yena, she was focusing on the food in front of her. "Maybe, I don't know. It will not be fun though. I heard professors are invited too?"</p><p>Sakura and Hyewon raised their brow. "Why would they invite professors?"</p><p>Yena shrugged her shoulders before munching her french fries.</p><p>"I don't know. My departement representative said it's because it was our last year."</p><p>Sakura hummed and took a sip from her drink. Hyewon stared at her friend before she grinned jokingly. "Who knows, maybe professor Kwon will be there too." Hyewon could see Sakura smirked behind her glass. So she leaned closer, making sure her voice was quiet as the wind blew. "And maybe you can.. I don't know, invite her home when she's drunk."</p><p>Sakura spit her drink to her front, which was occupied by Yena.</p><p>"The fuc- Yah!!"</p><p>Hyewon was laughing while holding her stomach while Sakura was busy searching for a tissue.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry! Yah, Kangchan!!"</p><p>Both Yena and Sakura glared at Hyewon who was still holding her stomach because of laughing too much.</p><p>"What? I mean, if she was too drunk, of course you shouldn't let her go back alone to her house." Sakura growled and wiped her mouth harshly.</p><p>"I don't think so. I heard from Gyuri unnie that she didn't come last year." Hyewon wiped her tears and smirked.</p><p>"Maybe she will this year."</p><p>--</p><p>Sakura scans the room through her glass, silently looking for the star of the night (at least for her). She sighed when she couldn't find the older girl, making Hyewon turn her head and smirk before she poured another beer to her glass.</p><p>"Relax, the night still young. Even Professor Lee is still not here."</p><p>Sakura ignores her friend and keeps her eyes to the door, secretly hoping a certain woman went through from the door. But then, she gave up after almost two hours waiting. Only Professor Lee was present.  "I think I'm leaving early tonight."</p><p>Hyewon lifted her head, still sober after she drank three bottles of soju. "This soon? At least greet Professor Lee first." Sakura shook her head. "You do it. Just tell him I..m dying or something."</p><p>Hyewon didn't say anything and let her friend slip quickly from the table. Sakura thanked the gods for sending Hyewon as her classmate. She knew if it was Yena, that girl probably was gonna drag her around and won't let her leave. Sakura took a deep breath once she was outside, trying to make herself sober before continuing her journey back to the dorm. She halted her steps when she saw Professor Kwon, walking from the opposite direction with a red dress and black blazer. It seems like she recognized her too.</p><p>"Oh, Miyawaki? The party is over?"</p><p>Sakura bit her lips, trying to suppress her grin. <em> Should I lie? </em></p><p>"Yeah, professor Kwon. Mind joining me for another round somewhere else?"</p><p>Eunbi looked over Sakura's shoulder, taking a note how the place for the party was pretty..quiet. Sakura would love to pamper herself with kisses as they stood quiet far from the restaurant, making Eunbi won't tell the difference. Sakura saw Eunbi's shoulders rose.</p><p>"Fine by me. Since I'm already out anyway." Sakura grinned and gently turned Eunbi's body to another direction.</p><p>"This way, professor."</p><p>Sakura leads Eunbi to a smaller gang not far from the restaurant. They had to get through the gang before Eunbi found a small building. By the sign of it, it seems like it was a pretty small bar, with a hint of Japanese touch.</p><p>"I found this.. Izakaya on my first year here. You know Izakaya, professor Kwon?"</p><p>Eunbi turns her neck to see her student, before she shakes her head. "I'm afraid I don't." Sakura nodded before she led the older woman to go closer to the Japanese-style bar.</p><p>"It's a bar, but they served alcoholic drinks and snacks. This place serves the best combination between snacks and drinks."</p><p>Sakura grinned as she opened the door, letting her professor step inside first. It was a cramped place, for sure, when Eunbi took a look at the place. But it feels homey and intimate. There are some people who wore their suits, probably visiting the place after working. Eunbi saw one of the chefs lift his head before he beamed in their direction.</p><p>"Oh, Sakuchan! You're here again!" Eunbi saw Sakura standing beside her, grinned back and waved at the chef. "Wouldn't miss a day. Can I take my usual place at the back?"</p><p>The chef nodded and continued with whatever he was doing. Eunbi stared at Sakura's back who was leading her further into the bar before Sakura pull a chair for her.</p><p>"Professor."</p><p>Eunbi smiled gratefully before she took a seat. Sakura went to the other side before she settled herself there. Eunbi looked at the menu in front of her. It was written in Japanese, with a korean translation under that. She took a glance at her student who looked like she already knew what she was going to order. So Eunbi put the menu, and stared at her student.</p><p>"I would love to try a recommendation from a regular."</p><p>Sakura grinned before she gave a signal to the waitress. A young girl came to their table, smiling at both Sakura and Eunbi.</p><p>"It's only two days since your last time here, Sakuchan. What can I get for you and your lovely lady?" Eunbi ears perk, but decided to ignore it. Instead, she drank a glass of water. Sakura grinned.</p><p>"I want edamame, for starters. Yudōfu would be nice too. Oh, and deep-fried Bonito. And I will let the chef choose the best drinks to accompany each dish."</p><p>The waitress nodded before she took the menu and left. Eunbi studies Sakura, who was wiping her hands with a hot wet-towel.</p><p>"How did you know this place?"</p><p>Sakura raised her brow, before she put the used wet-towel into an empty plate.</p><p>"Well, professor Kwon. As someone who came from another country, of course I need to find some place to please my longing for.. comfort food. One of my seniors recommended this place for me."</p><p>Eunbi nodded before she let her eyes wander around the room. While she was doing so, she was unaware of her student's attention to her. Sakura was studying her professor's beautiful side profile. That cute, pointed nose with small lips. How could this kind of person exist.</p><p>"Say professor," Sakura's voice makes Eunbi turn her attention back to her student.</p><p>"How come I never saw you with someone else except Professor Lee?"</p><p>Sakura then fakes a gasp.</p><p>"Don't tell me.." Eunbi just scoffed lightly at her question. "Professor Lee was my professor, back when I was still a student-"</p><p>"Whoa, hold on. You were a student in our college too?"</p><p>Eunbi nodded, before she watched the waitress put down a bowl of edamame and two glasses of cold beer. She saw Sakura take one of the edamame and popped the inside into her mouth.</p><p>"I was, probably six or seven years ago. In a way, I'm your senior."</p><p>Eunbi saw Sakura smirked at her statement. "Oh, I like the sounds of it."</p><p>Eunbi chuckled before she took a sip at the cold beer and took edamame into her mouth. It was a refreshing combination, at least. </p><p>"I was busy with my studies, like I've always been. Never had any friends either. My closest friend, probably my cousin, and Professor Lee."</p><p>Sakura smirked behind her glass.</p><p>"Well, isn't that nice."</p><p>The night falls deeper, but the two of them are still enjoying each other's company. Never once it crosses Eunbi's mind that she will have fun like this, moreover with her student. Sakura might be young, but her mind was incredibly wise. All the dishes that she recommends are also a hit, at least for Eunbi. She really enjoys the way that greasy foods are completely washed out by the refreshing taste from the alcoholic drink. But Eunbi knows better. She was a trash, for an alcoholic drink at least. Two bottles of sake completely put her mind afloat.</p><p>"Hmm... I think.. I'm going home..."</p><p>Sakura chuckled before she raised her hand, asking for a check.</p><p>"Can I walk you back to your home, Professor?" Eunbi didn't say anything. She rested her head on top of the table, closing her eyes. She felt someone took her arms, it was Sakura.</p><p>"Come on, professor. Let's take you home."</p><p>Eunbi let Sakura drag her out from the table. They were now outside from the Izakaya, breathing the fresh air from the night. “Isn’t this nice?”</p><p>Sakura looked over her professor, who was smiling at the sky. “What’s nice, professor?”</p><p>Eunbi turned her head and grinned at Sakura. She caressed her cheek softly. “To be free.”</p><p>...</p><p>After Sakura dropped her professor safely at her home, she decided to take a detour on her way home. She placed her palm over her cheek, where professor Kwon caressed it before she passed out. </p><p>“To be free, huh..”</p><p>Sakura scoffed sadly and looked up to the sky. “It will be nice, though.”</p><p>Finally arriving at the familiar building, Sakura exhaled a breath. Trying to check the smell of alcohol in her body. “Damn, I guess I drank too much..” Shaking her head, she carefully opened the front door of her house before locking it softly.</p><p>“Where have you been?”</p><p>Sakura flinched at the voice. She turned her head, only to find a middle aged woman glaring at her. “Answer me when I asked you a question.”</p><p>Sakura felt a lump in her throat. “I told you I have a gathering with my colle-”</p><p>“AND LEAVING YOUR SISTER ALONE?!”</p><p>A sound of slap echoed through the room. Sakura holds her burning cheek as she bites her lips. She could feel her shirt being yanked and she was forced to face the woman.</p><p>“You were supposed to protect her! You were supposed to be there for her! That’s why you were born!!!”</p><p>Sakura let her mother hit her, ignoring the emotional pain that she’s been through for her whole life. She was sick of this, but she couldn’t just leave her sister. Her sister needs her. And that was probably a small price that she had to pay for the things she’s done for her family. Sakura then felt her mother stop beating her, and cradle her body in her arms.</p><p>“Oh, my girl. My baby.. I’m sorry if I hit you too hard.. Does it hurt? Mommy is sorry.. You know I love you, right? Oh, my sweet baby..”</p><p>It’s always been like that. After hitting her, her mom would pull her into her embrace. Holding her as if she was the most precious thing in this world. And every single time her mother did that, Sakura would always hug her back. Seeking the warmth of her mother’s love.</p><p>“It’s okay mom. I’m fine.”</p><p>--</p><p>Eunbi put her book on top of the table, glancing around the room. She noticed some of her students resting their heads on top of their own table, probably not sober yet for 8 AM class. Her eyes landed to a girl who never failed to sit in the front row. The very same girl who introduced her to the beauty of Izakaya.</p><p>Miyawaki Sakura</p><p>Sakura might have noticed her stare at her as she glanced up, staring straight into her eyes. The student gave Eunbi a small smile, before she proceeded to take out her notes. Eunbi of course didn’t reply with a smile. Instead, she turned her body and started the class.</p><p>The class proceeded normally, although Eunbi had to ask a couple of boys to go out of her class since they couldn’t even lift their own heads. She fixed her papers on her hand as she interacted with her class.</p><p>“I would like to see your final paper’s progress next week. So please bring whatever you’ve written for your paper. Class dismissed.”</p><p>Eunbi turned her back from her students and erased the blackboard that was full of formulas.</p><p>“Need help, Professor?”</p><p>Eunbi turned her head and saw Sakura standing behind her. All her students have left, even Sakura’s friend. “Don’t you have any classes after this?” Sakura shrugged her shoulders and walked towards Eunbi. She took the blackboard eraser and continued what had left from Eunbi. Eunbi just let her student do whatever and put her books and paper in her bag.</p><p>“Hey Professor?”</p><p>Eunbi glanced back, staring at Sakura who had her back facing Eunbi, cleaning the blackboard. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Sakura looks over her shoulder, grinning at her professor. “I enjoyed our night, can we do that again? You know, to talk about my.. Thesis?” Eunbi’s eyes sparkled at the mention of the thesis. She does offer her student to help. “Sure. I’ll be free tonight if you want too.”</p><p>Before Sakura could answer, her phone rings. Sakura took her phone and stared at the caller for a while. Eunbi noticed there was some slight change in her expression, but Eunbi just shrugged it off. Sakura put the eraser and sling her bag over her shoulder. “I’ll let you know later. Can I get your number, Professor? To let you know?” Eunbi nodded and scribbled her number to a piece of paper. She gave it to Sakura, who took it with a smile.</p><p>“I’ll text you, Professor. Have a good day.”</p><p>Eunbi failed to see the little smirk on her student’s face as she walked past her and left the room. She checked the desk one last time before she went out from her class. Outside, Sakura was watching her leave from behind the wall, together with the caller, Yena.</p><p>“So, did you get it?” Sakura smirked proudly and showed off her phone. There was a number with Eunbi’s name on it. “Of course.”</p><p>Hyewon whistles. “Wow, I don’t think this would work. But it did.” She high-fived with Sakura. “I don’t think this would work too. Anyway, I need to go home and change. Can I use any of your names for my mom?”</p><p>Yena pointed at Hyewon. “Use hers. I’m going out today so your mom would be suspicious.” Sakura turned her head at Hyewon as she gave her an ‘ok’ nod. “Sure. Be sure not to be out late though. Not fond of your mom screams on the phone.” Sakura nodded and checked her watch. “Okay, gotta go to pick the brat. See ya.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Unnie!”</p><p>Sakura smiles at the sight of her sister running toward her. She spread her arms, ready to embrace the running puppy at her.</p><p>“Oof, you’re getting heavier, Yujin.”</p><p>Yujin grinned and nuzzled her cheek to her sister’s head. “Yeah? In that case, I can protect you now, unnie.” Sakura pushes herself from Yujin before she ruffles her hair. “Sure, sure.”</p><p>Sakura took Yujin’s bag from her hand and sling it at her shoulder before they start walking home. Yujin was a talkative kid, as she didn’t stop talking all the way from her school to home. Not that Sakura minds, but her head was filled with her ‘date’ with her professor later.</p><p>“You’re not listening.”</p><p>Sakura snapped from her thoughts and glanced down at Yujin. “I did.” Yujin stopped in her tracks. “Yeah? Tell me, then.”</p><p>Sakura sighed. She shouldn’t let her mind off from Yujin when she’s with her. She knew Yujin would act up when she was being ignored. But a certain someone filled her heads all day. “Okay, I’m sorry I lied. I don’t-”</p><p>“You lie! You lie you lie you lie!!!!”</p><p>Yujin stomped her feets and grabbed her hair. Sakura hurriedly holds both Yujin’s hands, preventing her from pulling her hair.</p><p>“Hey, hey. Unnie is sorry, okay? Unnie is sorry. I’m sorry I lied and I’m not listening to- Yujin, come on.”</p><p>“Liar! Unnie liar!! You don’t ignore me! Don’t!”</p><p>Sakura is exhausted. It’s not the first time Yujin is acting up on their way back, but it’s certainly been quite a long time. She is 15 now, and of course it will attract more attention then when she was 6 years old. “Yujin, please. Okay, hear me out? Please?”</p><p>Yujin stops screaming and looks at her sister. Her eyebrows scrunched. “Unnie is sorry for lying, and not paying attention. But what did I tell you about screaming on the road?” Yujin’s face softened and she looked down. “Yujin is a big girl now so no screaming.” </p><p>Sakura smiled. “Right. I know I was wrong, and I’m sorry. I promise I’ll buy you topokki tomorrow. Do you want it?” A huge smile formed on her sister’s face, making her eyes turn into a half moon shape. “Topokki?! A lot?!” Sakura nodded as she fixed her sister’s hair. “Yeah, a lot for you.” Yujin nodded her head excitedly and took Sakura’s hand with her before they continued on their way back home.</p><p>--</p><p>Sakura checked her watch as she arrived in front of Eunbi’s apartment as the Professor requested her to meet at her house. She understands though, as Eunbi probably doesn’t want to be seen with her student outside the school, and to think she invited Sakura here makes her feel giddy. She glanced down at her clothes. Oversized AC/DC shirt, baggy jeans, and sandals. Completely casual, not that weird. Perfect. She took a deep breath before she pressed the bell.</p><p>
  <em> “Coming!” </em>
</p><p>“Oh yeah, I could totally make you come.” Sakura mumbles, but then blushes. She slaps her own mouth for speaking that outloud. “Stupid hormones.” Sakura stops beating her own mouth as she hears rustles from the door. Sakura’s breath hitched.</p><p>There stood her hot professor, wearing a black fitted dress that hugged the curve of her body perfectly. Not to be that person, but Sakura couldn’t take her eyes off her professor.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Sakura glances up and stares at her professor who looks oblivious with her.. Perverted stare. Sakura coughs and shows a bottle of wine from her back. “Uh, for you, Professor. Thanks for inviting me here.”</p><p>Eunbi took the bottle from Sakura’s hand and smiled as she looked at the wine and walked inside. “Thanks for this. I hope you don’t mind Hotpot for dinner?” Sakura had to force her eyes to the back of Eunbi’s head, not her ass. “Uh.. You made Hotpot Professor?”</p><p>Sakura watched Eunbi put the bottle of wine at the kitchen counter and opened the cupboard to take two glasses for the wine. Sakura couldn’t help but check her professor out from behind and before she took a seat at the counter. She felt thirsty.</p><p>“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind? I forgot to do groceries and that was the only food I could make for tonight.”  Eunbi gave Sakura the glass that had been filled. Sakura watched Eunbi twirl her glass and smell the scent of the wine before she took a little sip. “Hmm.. This is really good.”</p><p>“Yeah, you too..” Sakura's eyes widened as Eunbi stared at her, confused. “I-I mean, I’m fine with Hotpot.” Eunbi smiled at her flustered student. She then led Sakura to her dining table, before she put the lid off. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled.</p><p>“Wow, smells amazing.”</p><p>Eunbi gave Sakura a bowl of rice. “Go on, you must be hungry.” Eunbi watched Sakura devour the Hotpot. They chatted as they ate, mostly regarding school. Sakura could see Eunbi was no different than her usual self at school. She could tell from her stories that Eunbi doesn’t really care much about anything except studies.</p><p>“So, you never really.. I don’t know, clubbing or.. Partying?”</p><p>Eunbi nodded as she scooped fish meatballs from the pot. “I don’t really go out that much. I’m having enough fun reading.” Sakura eyed her professor. She was going to try her luck.</p><p>“So, you never had a relationship too?”</p><p>Eunbi nodded her head nonchalantly. “Never really think about that, either.”</p><p>The younger girl hummed. She was shaking her legs, nervous with her own question next. </p><p>“What about now?”</p><p>Eunbi finally glanced up to her student, before she lowered her gaze to her meal. “... Still the same.” Sakura had to hold the urge to smile. “I see.”</p><p>The Hotpot was so delicious that Sakura couldn’t believe that she probably ate more than half of it. It makes her body feel warm, especially in Winter. She wiped the sweat on her forehead. <em> No, no. Don’t look at her. Do- </em></p><p>Sakura almost choked. In front of her was a goddess who was enjoying her meal with sweats on her forehead and neck. Never thought eating hotpot would be this… hot. Sakura gulped, desperately searching for cold water to calm her nerves. The visual of Eunbi in sweat and her red lips definitely is not something Sakura thought she would see today, or in the near future.</p><p>“U-Um.. Do you have cold water, Professor?”</p><p>Eunbi took her napkin, ready to fetch the water for her student. “Oh, no Professor. Let me take it myself.” Eunbi smiled gratefully. “There is a water cooler beside the refrigerator.” Sakura nodded and hurriedly went to the kitchen. After she filled her glass with the water, Sakura took a huge gulp to calm her nerves.</p><p>“Damn.. This is a bad idea to come here alone..”</p><p>Sakura refilled her glass twice before she went back to the table. Eunbi <em> finally </em> finished with her meal and is now cleaning up the table. “Oh, let me help you Professor.” Sakura rushed to Eunbi and took the empty plates from her hands. Eunbi frowned.</p><p>“No, no. You’re a guest. And I only need to put this to the sink.”</p><p>But Sakura is stubborn. She gave Eunbi her failed wink as she took some of the plates from the table. “This is the least I could do, Professor since you cooked a meal.” Eunbi sighed and let her student put all the dishes into the sink. Eunbi left Sakura there and brought the bottle of wine and glasses to the living room to discuss Sakura's thesis. Not long after her, Sakura shows up.</p><p>“Okay, let’s start.”</p><p>Sakura nodded and took her bag. Eunbi waited for Sakura to take out her thesis, only to receive none. “You forgot to bring it, don’t you?” Sakura grinned forcefully and scratched her head. “Weird.. I thought I put it in my bag already.”</p><p>Eunbi takes a sip of her wine, enjoying the taste while watching her student. She now had time to secretly study her student. Sakura had quite large eyes, with a fair skin. Probably the fairest skin she ever saw in real life. She dressed like her age, reminding Eunbi back to when she was a student. She was always wearing a cardigan or something else, not just a shirt. But Sakura looks good on it. </p><p>
  <em> What the hell am I thinking. </em>
</p><p>Eunbi eyed her wine. <em> Probably too much wine for tonight. </em> She set her glass to the table, before she felt a gaze from her student. She turned her head. “This is super rude, but can I borrow your laptop or computer? I saved my file online.” Eunbi nodded and patted Sakura’s knee.</p><p>“It’s okay. Wait here.”</p><p>Eunbi came back three minutes later with her laptop. She takes a seat beside Sakura and puts the laptop in front of her. “Here you go.”</p><p>Eunbi watched Sakura going online. As she was not really good with technologies, she got curious on how Sakura saved her files online. She will definitely ask her student to teach her after this. But her curiosity makes her lean closer to Sakura, pressing her body to Sakura’s side. Meaning Sakura could feel her side boobs.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Sakura could feel herself jolted, before she forced herself to move. She was sweating, and trying so hard not to take a deep breath of Eunbi’s scents. <em> God damn it, she smells so good. </em> Sakura tried to force the lump in her throat back to where it belonged, before she let out unnecessary sounds and made things awkward. </p><p>And that’s where she was wrong.</p><p>Sakura completely forgot that she named her thesis file with ‘Thesis for the hottest Prof’.</p><p>
  <em> Another fuck. </em>
</p><p>Eunbi widened her eyes and could feel her body freeze when she read the file name. And she could feel the younger girl also freeze as well. After a moment of silence, Eunbi could hear Sakura clear her throat before she clicked the file to open it. Sakura then turns her head, as Eunbi also turns her attention to her student at the same time.</p><p>“Uh..”</p><p>No words from her student actually came through her ears as Eunbi’s gaze instantly moved down to Sakura’s lips. Sakura might not have a plump lips, but Eunbi can’t take her eyes off it. Blame the alcohol, but Eunbi felt her body move forward, slowly closing the gaps between her and Sakura. </p><p>Sakura, on the other hand, freaking out. The way Eunbi stared at her lips making her feel small. It was as if she was her prey. But it’s not like Sakura didn’t enjoy it. She just couldn’t wait to finally have a taste of that plump lips of her professor.</p><p>And so, Sakura decided to push forward. Taking her professor’s lips into hers.</p><p>Sakura didn’t waste any time as she immediately moved her lips, taking the lead as she pushed her professor down. Eunbi, on the other hand, already had her arms wrapped around Sakura’s neck when she felt her back to the sofa. Sakura bit her lower lips, trying to make her professor moan. She immediately plunged her tongue into Eunbi’s mouth the moment Eunbi opened her lips. Sakura’s hand also went wild caressing the side of Eunbi’s body. She was dying to feel those curves.</p><p>As her hand was about to grab the glorious mounds of her professor, Sakura’s phone rang. Eunbi’s eyes snapped open and pushed Sakura, who was on top of her, lightly. Both are panting and their faces flushed because of the heat.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>Sakura took her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. Without looking at the caller, she answered her phone. As Sakura stood up, Eunbi tried to catch her breath to compose herself. She might be losing her focus a little, but she couldn’t help but hear faint screams from Sakura’s phone. She didn’t think much about it, though. <em> I kissed my student. </em> That was the only thing that crossed her mind. She could feel a burn sensation on her side where Sakura touched her. <em> Take a breath.. Take a breath.. </em></p><p>Sakura finally came back with her phone in her hand. Her face is still red from the flush, but she looks like she’s in a hurry.</p><p>“It was my mom. I-I need to go, Professor. Again, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Without waiting for any reply from Eunbi, Sakura left.</p><p>
  <em> I kissed my student and she probably hates me now. </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>“See you all next week.”</p><p>It’s been three weeks since Sakura’s visit to Eunbi’s house, and also her last time to see the younger girl in class. Sakura has missed all classes for three weeks now and Eunbi couldn’t help but think it was her fault. She had tried to contact the younger girl to apologize, but failed. She also tried not to think about it, but she couldn’t just erase that from her mind. So Eunbi was determined to get the answer no matter how.</p><p>And by that means she had to chase after Sakura’s friend, Hyewon.</p><p>“Miss Kang, could you please stay for awhile?”</p><p>Hyewon was about to go out from her class, and stop. She made a gesture at Yena who was waiting outside the class and made her way to Eunbi’s desk. Inside, she was praying hard. Hoping that the strict professor didn’t catch her eating in class.</p><p>“Yes, Professor Kwon?”</p><p>Eunbi tried to be calm and act like usual by placing her arms on top of the table. “I’ve noticed your friend, Miyawaki Sakura, has not come to my class for about.. Three weeks. Do you know why?” Hyewon sighed quietly, thanking the gods for her luck today.</p><p>“Yes, Professor. She called in sick. She’ll be back next week the fastest I guess.”</p><p><em> She was sick? </em> Eunbi couldn’t help but feel worried about the younger girl. But she tried to make herself composed. “I see. Thank you for the information. And please tell Miss Miyawaki to bring me the doctor's permission once she’s back.”</p><p>Hyewon nodded and bowed her head before she took off. “Oh, and Miss Kang?” Hyewon halted and turned her head.</p><p>“No eating in my class. Minus 10 points for your upcoming quiz. You may go.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Thanks for coming!”</p><p>Eunbi adjusted the paper bags in her arms before she walked out from the store. After a long week without having time to buy groceries, Eunbi was finally able to do so. More importantly, she’s able to do that because now she knew why Sakura was not coming into her class. She was concerned, yes, but also relieved that she was not the cause of why the younger girl didn’t come to school at all.</p><p>Eunbi makes her usual turn to the park near her apartment. She usually does that to enjoy the afternoon skies before locking herself inside her room all weekends. But a lone figure caught her attention.</p><p>Sakura.</p><p>Eunbi frowned as she remembers Sakura was supposed to be sick, according to her friend Hyewon. So Eunbi hurried her steps and walked to the younger girl, to scold the sick girl.</p><p>“Sakura?”</p><p>Eunbi’s frown immediately changes with concern at the sight of red handprint on Sakura’s white cheek. On top of that, her swollen right eyes with a cut above her right eyebrow alarmed her. “Oh my god, are you okay?”</p><p>Eunbi immediately put her groceries down and cupped her face softly to inspect her wounds. “Come with me. We should clean this up. And I don’t take a no as an answer.” Eunbi took her groceries, only to be snatched softly by Sakura. The younger girl tried to grin, but she winced because of the wound. So Eunbi hurried her steps back to her home before she opened the door widely for Sakura. Sakura immediately went to the kitchen and put everything on top of the counter. “Wait for me in the living room.”</p><p>After she finally found her first aid kit, Eunbi took a glass of water and went back to the living room where Sakura was waiting. She put the first aid kit on top of the table and gave Sakura the glass. “Drink up.” Sakura didn’t need to be told twice before she emptied the glass. Eunbi started to tend the wound on Sakura’s face.</p><p>Sakura didn’t expect to see Eunbi in the park. She was honestly just wandering around without direction, as long as she was far enough from her home. She was definitely not expecting to end up in the park near Eunbi’s apartment complex. She studied her professor’s serious expression, and couldn’t help but go back to the memory lane where they had their unexpected first kiss. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Sakura glanced down at Eunbi, who still had her attention to her swollen eyes. “I..fell?” Eunbi definitely is not satisfied with her answer as she was now staring at Sakura ridiculously. “I didn’t know you would get a handprint on your face like this when you fell down.”</p><p>Sakura sighed. She knew no one would believe her ridiculous reason, except probably Yena. The girl might want to know how. </p><p>“Just.. shit happens at home.”</p><p>Eunbi remembers that night Sakura got a phone call from a yelling woman. She assumed it was harmless back then, but now she couldn’t help but feel suspicious. “Your parents did this to you?”</p><p>Sakura’s widened eyes just confirmed Eunbi’s suspicion. “You don’t have to tell me, but this is serious, Sakura.” Eunbi was answered with complete silence and finished tending the younger girl’s wound in silence as well. </p><p>“There, it’s done.” Eunbi pushed herself to stand, making a room for Sakura to inspect her wound. “Thanks, Professor.” Eunbi nodded her head and took the first aid kit with her. Before she put the kit back to where it belongs, look over her shoulder. “You’re free to stay until you’re feeling better.”</p><p>After she put the kit and made a drink for both of them, Eunbi returned to the living room and put a glass of hot chocolate in front of Sakura. “Drink it. It was cold outside and your face is cold.” Eunbi makes herself comfortable beside Sakura, without realizing it was just like the last time they met, minus the alcohol.</p><p>“Do you regret it, Professor?”</p><p>Eunbi turned her head, watching her student sipped her drink calmly before looking back at her. “Do you regret the kiss?” Sakura watched Eunbi intently, making the older woman avoid her stare and didn’t say anything regarding her question.</p><p>“Because I’m not, Professor.”</p><p>It was supposed to be her, questioning the younger girl on why on earth she missed her class and what’s with the handprint. But no, she was cornered by the same girl who missed her classes and handprint on her cheek. Eunbi felt a hand holding her cheek, before making her facing Sakura. Even with the wounds she still looks charming. And that damn big, charming eyes, making her feel things. </p><p>“Can I kiss you again, Professor?”</p><p>Eunbi’s gaze landed on her student’s lips, mimicking Sakura who had her eyes dead set to Eunbi’s lips. She felt her mouth open, “You didn’t ask before, why asking now?”</p><p>And then once again, they both drown into the bliss. Lips are attached with each other, hands are moving hungrier. Eunbi thought all the past three weeks where she became restless was due to concern over the younger girl. It was not. She didn’t know how, or when she ended up straddling her student with Sakura’s hands resting securely on her hips. Her own hands were already tangled in Sakura’s faded purple hair, messing with it. </p><p>Eunbi moaned when she felt Sakura kneading her ass, making the younger girl attack her mouth relentlessly. If it’s not because of the lack of air, they must have still had their lips attached to each other. Eunbi tried to catch her breath, only to feel herself almost choked. Sakura trails kisses on her exposed collarbone. She doesn't even know when Sakura unbuttoned her shirt.</p><p>“No.. marks.. Oh god..”</p><p>Sakura ignores her pleas and moves her lips down, right above her breast before she sucked her skin. Eunbi arched her back and held Sakura’s head tightly.</p><p>“Not.. here..”</p><p>Eunbi was finally able to catch her breath when Sakura pulled herself back. Her face flushed, but doesn’t mean she didn’t like it. “Where then?” Eunbi pushed herself off from Sakura and took the younger girl’s hand with her, making their way to her room.</p><p>“Profes-”</p><p>“Call me Eunbi.”</p><p>Eunbi bit her lips as she saw the younger girl’s pupil dilated. Eunbi swore she heard her growl, and it was so… arousing. Sakura moved forward, watching her teacher walk back until Eunbi fell to her bed. Sakura put her hands on Eunbi’s knees, spreading it widely and made herself stand in between her legs.</p><p>“No regrets, Eunbi?”</p><p>The way her name rolled from Sakura’s mouth makes her shivers. And the fact that Sakura used her low voice makes it even harder.</p><p>“No regrets.”</p><p>--</p><p>Ever since that day, things between the two of them have changed tremendously. Sakura has finally returned to college, got lots of questions with her wounded face, and is studying as usual. Eunbi still maintains her strict demeanor, and keeps it normally with Sakura.</p><p>But Sakura oftenly came to seek Eunbi’s comfort. Morning after their first night together, Sakura told Eunbi about her abusive mother. She went more aggressive to Sakura because that night where Sakura came to Eunbi’s house for the first time, her sister was missing. Turns out, Yujin was about to bring the thesis to Sakura and get lost. Her mom didn’t let her go away from Yujin, and that explained why she missed her school. And the day where Eunbi found her in the park was the last blow. </p><p>Eunbi told Sakura that she was welcomed in her house, even if she spent her days doing nothing. Just like right now, where they were making out on Eunbi's sofa with Sakura’s finger disappearing inside Eunbi’s dress.</p><p>“Mh.. I’m close..”</p><p>Sakura fastened her fingers and let the older one come on her finger. Eunbi panted and fixed her dress while Sakura pulled her finger out and licked it clean. Since today is Friday, Sakura usually spends her night there.</p><p>Sakura pulled Eunbi closer, seeking warmth from her professor. This kind of action actually makes Eunbi think about their relationship. They never really talked about this, and Eunbi also doesn't know how to bring it up. Sometimes her heart just burns by Sakura’s sweet gestures. She doesn’t know whether it is okay for her to feel like this, and afraid to get attached with the younger girl as they know they didn’t have that kind of relationship.</p><p>Feeling a lips on top of her head makes Eunbi decide that this was a good time for her to talk about their feelings.</p><p>“Sakura?”</p><p>She heard a hum from the younger girl behind her.</p><p>“What are we?”</p><p>She felt a flinch from the younger girl. Eunbi doesn't know why, but it kinda hurt when she felt Sakura flinch. <em> Does she never think about their relationship seriously? </em>Eunbi couldn’t help but think about this. She then turned her head to face Sakura. “You don’t think of me as your comforter, didn’t you?”</p><p>Eunbi wanted to laugh when Sakura got flustered, but she didn’t. She realized by now that she cared about the younger girl, more than a teacher would do to their student. </p><p>“Wh-what? No! I mean...”</p><p>Sakura sighed and caressed Eunbi’s arm softly, trying to calm the older girl as she looked like smoke was about to come from her ears. “I.. I like you, Eunbi. I really do. But I do admit I kinda like to be comforted by you-” Eunbi was so ready to hit the younger girl before Sakura held her hands. “Hear me out first, please!” Eunbi lowered her arms.</p><p>“I’ve liked you ever since I got into your class. And I uh.. Kinda lied to you back then, remember the party?” Eunbi nodded. “Yeah, I lied when I said the party's over so I could spend some time with you, just the two of us. And then when you invited me to your house, I was.. Damn it was mind blowing. I couldn’t contain my feelings that night, that’s why I kissed you. Sadly, things with my mom got worse. And then you comforted me.”</p><p>Sakura took Eunbi’s hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it softly.</p><p>“I become greedy to your warmth, and maybe unconsciously take it for granted. I mean, we never talked about this so.. Uh.. Anyway,”</p><p>Sakura staring straight at Eunbi’s eyes, placing her hands on her chest.</p><p>“I love you, Kwon Eunbi. I really do. And you’re not just my comforter. I too, want to make you feel safe? Comfortable? You named it. The point is, I love you, so much. Is it okay for my Professor to be upgraded as my girlfriend?”</p><p>Eunbi chuckled before she pulled her hands from Sakura and sneaked her arms around her neck, closing the gaps between them.</p><p>“You don’t need to ask.”</p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>